


Ночь в опере

by ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Parody, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: В подарок ко дню рождения Драко, Гарри решает приобщить его к магловской культуре.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Ночь в опере

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night at the Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084637) by NQDonne [archived by [HPFandom_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist)]. 



> Бета: Тион

— Итак, скажи, Поттер, есть какая-то особая причина, почему ты решил отвести меня «отметить мой день рождения» спустя неделю _после_ него? 

— Ммм? 

— Мой день рождения, Гарри. Он _был_ двадцать третьего августа. Сегодня третье сентября, и ты только сейчас решил, что мы идем «отмечать»? — Драко изогнул бровь и раздраженно посмотрел на Поттера. 

— Я хотел тебя удивить, — Гарри усмехнулся парню, с которым встречался уже два года. — И я только сегодня смог достать билеты. 

— Билеты? На что именно билеты, Поттер? — Драко заинтересовался, но всем своим видом показывал что-то вроде «не советую надоедать, у меня сегодня нет настроения»… — Неужели ты думаешь, что сможешь втянуть меня во что-то такое…магловское? 

— Ну, вообще-то, именно это я и хотел, — глаза Гарри злобно вспыхнули. — Думаю, тебе не помешало бы хоть попробовать вникнуть в магловскую культуру. И я же не прошу делать это каждый день! А тебе уже перевалило за двадцать три! 

— Ой да ладно! — Драко закатил глаза. — Не нужно парить мне мозги. Тебе так хочется довести меня до бешенства этой, так называемой, «магловской культурой», в своих жалких попытках доказать, что уж в этом ты умнее меня. Как обычно. Ты всегда был ублюдком, Поттер, и даже тогда, когда скрывался за «Ооо! Взгляните-ка на меня! Я — Лорд Гриффиндор, герой и повелитель мира!» 

— Когда ты перестанешь обращаться ко мне по фамилии, Малфой? — спокойно ответил Гарри, игнорируя резкое возвращение Драко к своей прежней вредной хогвартской сущности. 

— Никогда, — решительно ответил Малфой. — Это просто вырывается, так и крутится на языке. 

— А ты действительно любишь выделывать разные штуки своим языком, — озорно ухмыльнулся Поттер. 

— Это вообще к делу не относится! Я тебя ненавижу, — Драко посмотрел на Гарри убийственным взглядом. 

— И я тебя, — вызывающе усмехнулся тот. — Это и объясняет, почему мы так привлекаем друг друга в сексуальном плане, знаешь ли. Возможно, мы всегда хотели трахать друг друга до изнеможения, но не желали признавать этого, — он пересек комнату и вытянул оба пальто из шкафа — свое и Малфоя. 

— И кто ты теперь, мой суженый? 

— Ничего себе, магловское выражение! Драко, я впечатлен.

Малфой поймал брошенное ему пальто. 

— Заткнись, Поттер. Итак, на какое уродство ты тащишь меня в этот раз? Еще один из этих «современных фильмов»? Лично я предпочел бы не видеть очередного «Американского протухшего пирога», спасибо тебе большое. Это так… банально, — Драко содрогнулся. 

— Извини, Малфой. Это был единственный фильм, на который мне удалось затащить и Рона и Гермиону одновременно. 

Драко закатил глаза: 

— Их компания мне так же «понравилась», как и этот дурацкий фильм. 

— Меня это обижает. Они — мои друзья. — Гарри, сидя на кушетке, обувал ботинки. 

— Ну, а я тебя трахаю. Мы должны принимать друг друга такими, какие есть. Я все еще считаю, что Грейнджер всезнайка, а Уизли зануда. Они, кстати, тоже считают меня такой же задницей, как и раньше. 

Гарри озадаченно поднял голову: 

— Так ты признаешь, что был задницей? 

— Ну не совсем, Поттер. Я имел в виду, что они могут продолжать так думать. А даже если и так, то чертовски сексуальной задницей, так что это не имеет значения. 

Гарри усмехнулся. 

— Не насмехайся надо мной, Гарри Поттер! Ты знаешь, что хочешь меня. Еще тогда, когда пробирался в мою гостиную на втором году обучения. Просто ты молчал об этом. 

— С трудом сдерживался, Малфой! — Гарри запустил в Драко подушкой и продолжил: — Я пробрался в твою комнату, чтоб удостовериться, что ты — наследник Слизерина, а не потому, что хотел «выпустить пар». К тому же под видом Гойла — навряд ли. Ни единого шанса. 

— Согласен. Он всегда был слишком пухлым на мой вкус. — Драко принял ответные меры и через всю комнату запустил в Гарри подушкой. Тот увернулся и уложил ее на место. 

— Нам действительно пора идти, иначе опоздаем. 

— Хм, если ты настаиваешь, — Драко неохотно начал натягивать пальто. 

Они стояли возле двери квартиры, которую вместе снимали, Гарри продолжил начатую ранее беседу. 

— Ты совсем сбрендил, Малфой. Мне было «двенадцать», когда я пробирался в твою гостиную. И последнее о чем я тогда думал — это секс. А тем более — секс с тобой! 

Драко ухмыльнулся, закрывая за ними дверь. 

— Неважно, Поттер. Просто у тебя отклонения. 

— Педофил, — бросил Гарри, когда они вышли на свежий сентябрьский воздух.

***

— Нет. Нет! — решительно заявил Драко, таща Гарри обратно к станции Ватерлоо. — Я НЕ буду сидеть в опере. Не-а. Ни за что, мистер Поттер. — Он топнул ногой на ошеломленного Гарри.

— Дорогой, — Гарри самодовольно улыбнулся, — я сказал, что познакомлю тебя с «магловской культурой», так вот это она и есть. 

— Прости, что? — воскликнул Драко, неопределенно взмахнув руками. — Ты считаешь «это» культурой? — он сделал пару шагов к театру и ткнул пальцем в афишу. — "Опера Джерри Спрингера"? Ты что сумасшедший? 

— Нет, Драко, милый, я не безумен, — успокоил Гарри. — Это очень популярное представление. В следующем месяце они выступают в Вест-энде, так что уверен — это «высший класс». И я думаю, ты получишь массу удовольствия. 

— «Высший класс», Гарри Поттер? Мы говорим о представлении, где жирные американцы избивают своих родственников! 

— Не все они толстые, — нахмурился Гарри. 

— Нет, — усмехнулся Драко. — Некоторые из них — транссексуалы из Ку-Клукс-Клана, изменяющие своим любовникам. — Он сердито посмотрел на Гарри. 

Поттер почесал затылок и озадаченно прищурился. 

— Ты действительно считаешь, что в Ку-Клукс-Клан принимают транссексуалов? Мне кажется, что это противоречит их принципам… 

— Гарри Поттер! — Малфой перешел на визг. — Мы не будем обсуждать политические взгляды и принципы Ку-Клукс-Клана! И мы не будем смотреть это…эту оперу. Отвези меня домой, сейчас же! 

— Ну, уж нет, Драко Малфой, — Гарри покачал головой. — Мы идем смотреть эту оперу. Я заплатил, и это — твой подарок. Так что заткнись. 

Драко прищурился и убийственно взглянул на Гарри. 

— Я. Тебя. Ненавижу. 

— Да, дорогой, — весело пробормотал Гарри, схватив Драко за руку, и потащил к театру.

***

— Драко? — чуть наклонившись, шепотом позвал Гарри. В ответ Малфой просто шлепнул его по руке не в силах отвести взгляд от спектакля.

— Дрaaaaaкooooo… — заныл Гарри. 

— Тшшш!— прошипел тот. — Члены Ку-Клукс-Клана отбивают чечетку! — Драко не сводил глаз со сцены, а Гарри продолжал ерзать на соседнем сидении. 

— Дрaaкooo, мииилый, — продолжал он. 

Драко резко повернулся. 

— Что?! 

— Мне скууучно, — протянул Гарри, нервно постукивая ногой и морщась. 

— Ты что чертов псих, Поттер? — зашипел Малфой с недоверием. — Это просто блестяще! 

Гарри закатил глаза. 

— Нет. По-моему, это очень скучно. 

— Сядь и заткнись, Поттер. Смотри: Стив оттаскивает малышку… 

— Но, Драко! 

— Нет, Поттер. Если тебе скучно, найди способ развлечься, и позволь мне, наконец, насладиться шоу, — сказал Драко. По его напряженной позе было видно, что дискуссия окончена. 

— Отлично,— надулся Гарри и огляделся по сторонам. Они были на балконе одни, и перила скрывали их почти полностью. Если Драко хочет, чтоб Гарри развлекся — он так и сделает. 

Драко хихикал. Стив был просто великолепен. Но этот Джерри… что за идиот! Ооо, сатана и Иисус… Срань господня! Драко глянул вниз и увидел Гарри, опустившегося перед ним на колени. Он расстегнул молнию на его брюках и взял член Драко в руку. 

— Поттер, — грубо прошептал Малфой. — Какого черта… как думаешь, что ты делаешь? 

— Развлекаюсь, — усмехнулся он в ответ и провел языком по нижней стороне члена Драко. Неспособный сопротивляться таким приятным ощущениям, тот откинул голову назад и запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы Гарри. 

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Драко. — Меня это совсем не отвлекает. Только… помедленнее. 

— Ммм, — согласно пробормотал Поттер, облизывая член по всей длине. Драко задавался вопросом: собирается ли его любовник поиграть в их любимую игру. 

О да, он собирался. Драко прикусил губу и сдавленно застонал, когда Гарри зашипел на парселтанге прямо напротив его яичек и возбужденного члена. Драко не умел говорить на змеином языке, но инстинктивно чувствовал, что это было что-то жутко непристойное. 

Спектакль шел своим чередом, а Драко был уже на грани истерики, поскольку Поттер двигался мучительно медленно. Поттеровский комплекс героя стоил одного только минета, хотя секс с ним был просто эйфорическим. 

Малфой задался вопросом: не возникнут ли у них проблемы, но эта мысль быстро испарилась. А еще он думал, глядя на сцену, станут ли драться архангел Гавриил и архангел Михаил. 

— Ооооох! — Драко задохнулся, поскольку Гарри полностью взял его член в рот. В самом деле, у него видимо напрочь отсутствует рвотный рефлекс. Интересно, чем, черт возьми, занимались гриффиндорцы по выходным. Драко решил, что они проводили очень много времени, тренируясь на огурцах, ну или друг на друге (нет, об этом он думать не будет!). 

Гарри тем временем спустился ниже, приласкал языком каждое яичко, а затем взял оба в рот, втягивая примерно с такой силой, какую обычно прилагают, чтобы высосать кровь из ранки. Он ласкал и облизывал основание члена, осторожно царапая зубами нижнюю сторону, дразнил Драко. Затем закружил языком вокруг головки, посасывая самый кончик. 

— О Боже! — Малфой задыхался, однако ему посчастливилось не привлечь ничьего внимания, поскольку все были захвачены соло-партией Бога. Гарри усмехнулся прямо напротив головки пульсирующего члена Драко. Он чувствовал, что Малфой уже на грани, поэтому снова полностью вобрал член в рот. 

Несмотря на свою естественную склонность быть шумным, Драко ухитрился корчиться в тихом удовольствии, пока изливался в жаждущий рот Поттера. Высосав все до последней капельки, он выпустил член Драко изо рта и усмехнулся. 

— С днем рождения, милый! 

Драко просто вяло кивнул.

***

— Так что ты думаешь? — поинтересовался Гарри, пока они шли к метро.

— Увлекательное зрелище! Я считаю, что это какое-то никудышное объяснение! Непорочное зачатие! Какой придурок поверил бы в эту дурацкую историю, как бы искренне она ни звучала! Боже! Я удивлен, что Джозеф прилюдно не поливал Бога дерьмом. 

— Ладно, хорошо, — Гарри кивнул, а Драко просто не обратил внимания на его иронию. — Вообще-то я говорил не о шоу, Драко. 

— Ах, это, — понимающе протянул Малфой. — Это было нормально. 

— Просто нормально?! — практически завопил Гарри. — Я был чертовски _хорош_ сегодня, и ты, мать твою, прекрасно об этом знаешь! Очень хорош, — пробормотал Гарри, обгоняя Драко. 

Поездка в метро прошла в неловком молчании, хоть Драко и старался привлечь внимание своего партнера — тот лишь игнорировал его. Он не пытался снова заговорить до тех пор, пока они не добрались до квартиры. Гарри в гневе пролетел мимо Драко и сбросил на пол пальто. 

— У тебя проблемы, Поттер? — выплюнул Малфой. 

— У меня? — Гарри резко обернулся. — У меня нет проблем, Драко. Ты просто бесчувственный, холодный ублюдок, которому я ошибочно позволил называться моим бойфрендом. Я бы сказал, что проблема у тебя. 

— Не таким уж я был холодным, когда ты отсасывал и я кончал тебе в рот, а? — приподнял он брови. 

— Ох, пожалуйста, — ответил Гарри, закатывая глаза и раздраженно скрестив руки на груди, — как это ты заметил! Ты был чертовски вовлечен в жаркую сексуальную жизнь Библейских героев. Держу пари, ты едва ли замечал то, что я делал. В конце концов, это было только «нормально». 

— Ой, перестань, Поттер! Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что твой минет заставил меня почувствовать слабость в коленях и увидеть звезды перед глазами? Ну, извини, если я недостаточно поэтичен. 

— Не дразни меня, Драко! 

— Малфой, — пробормотал Драко. — Ты должен звать меня Малфой. 

Гарри надулся. 

— Я думал, мы это уже проходили. 

— Едва ли, Поттер, — заявил Драко. — Кроме того, это довольно сексуально. 

— Ты что шутишь, — недоверчиво протянул Гарри. 

— Что я могу сказать, — вызывающе усмехнулся Драко. — Напоминает мне о том маленьком сексуальном гриффиндорце, к которому я привык. 

Гарри просто снова закатил глаза и попытался отодвинуться от Малфоя, когда тот обошел его и обнял. 

— Ох, да ладно, Поттер, — проворчал он, — я всего лишь пытался позлить тебя. Ты был чертовски потрясающ. Лучший минет из всех, — он поцеловал Гарри в макушку, затем отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Слабость в коленях, звезды, эйфория — все. 

Гарри скептически посмотрел на него поверх очков: 

— И это все? Ты просто хотел позлить меня? 

— Хммм, да, — промурлыкал Драко, целуя Гарри в шею. — И, похоже, это сработало. — Он ласкал его твердеющую выпуклость через брюки. 

— Сучка, — пробормотал Гарри, покусывая мочку уха Драко. 

— Твоя сучка и только твоя, — искренне ответил Драко. Потом он слегка нахмурился. — Если хоть кому-то об этом расскажешь, я тебя убью, Поттер, клянусь. 

— Зови меня Гарри. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что ты знаешь, что любишь меня. 

— Да без разницы! 

— Да ну? — Поттер начал отстраняться от тянувшего его в спальню Драко. 

— Гарри!


End file.
